5 SideEffects of Being in Love
by kenspeckle
Summary: 5 fluffy little drabbles for different pairings. SLASH and canon.


A/N: Hey folks! This was just a little idea that came to me in math class, and it was insisting on being written. Yes I realize that the first one is cliched, but it's obligatory I feel. I hope you enjoy it!  
**  
**The pairings are as follows:  
1. Draco/Harry  
2. RonxHermione  
3. Remus/Sirius  
4. JamesxLily  
5. Percy/Oliver

* * *

**  
1. Lack of Sleep**

It couldn't have been earlier than midnight, but Draco Malfoy found it impossible to get to sleep. Instead, he found himself staring at the boy lying next to him on his bed, who was already fast asleep. He gently pushed a lock of black hair away from the boy's forehead, revealing a lightning bolt-shaped scar, which Draco then couldn't help but lightly trace with his index finger. He laughed a little bit. If someone would have told him a year ago that he would have Gryffindor's Golden Boy in his bed, he would've pretended to be disgusted, and then hexed them into oblivion. But here he was, oh-so gently tracing the lines of Harry's face, trying not to wake him up. Draco silently thanked whatever deity it was that had blessed him with such luck, and pulled his finger away. He leaned forward, and very gently placed a kiss over his love's famous scar.

When he pulled back, he saw brilliant green eyes staring sleepily back at him. "Hey," he whispered, "I'm sorry I woke you. I couldn't sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to Draco. "Maybe if you stopped staring and closed your eyes, love, it might be a little easier." Draco laughed again, and wrapped his arms around the other boy. He closed his eyes, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of Harry's slow, relaxed breathing.

* * *

**2. Irritability**

Ron cringed as he got back his Transfiguration test. There was a big 'T' written at the top of it, and he knew there would be trouble once Hermione saw it. Once McGonagall dismissed them, he tried to shove it in his bag as quickly as he could, but Hermione was quicker. "Well Ron, what did you get?"

Hermione grabbed the parchment from him, and Harry quickly snuck away so as to avoid the confrontation he knew would occur. _Some friend he is_, Ron thought as Hermione began to frown. She then looked up at him and gave him the "I'm not angry, I'm disappointed" look that Ron had always known was total bollocks, because she was both. "Ron, I helped you study for this! You knew it all the day before, how did you possibly fail this test?"

"Hermione, I—"

"I mean, you don't listen to a single word I say, do you? It all just goes in one ear and out the other!"

"Mione, if you'd just listen for a—"

"I don't know why I bother saying anything at all! You know what? That's the last time I ever help _you_, Ronald Wea—"

"Hermione!" She stopped talking, and Ron sighed. "Thank you. Now, if I were to tell you that I love you and I'm sorry, would that help?" She pouted a little bit in a very un-Hermione way and said maybe, which caused Ron to laugh and pull her into a hug. "Good, now let's get to lunch, I'm starving."

* * *

**3. Memory Loss**

Sirius smirked as the girl he was talking to (well, more like flirting with) giggled. He was really far too good at this. He was going to say something else when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Remus Lupin standing behind him, and smiled. "Hey Moony. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew where James is. Lily was looking for him."

"Downstairs in the kitchens with Wormtail, I think."

Remus smiled. "Thanks." He then looked past Sirius's shoulder and asked, "You gonna introduce me to your friend?"

For a second, Sirius just looked at him like he was crazy. Then, he turned and looked to see what Remus was looking at and remembered that he had been talking to someone else before Remus had shown up. "Oh! Uhm, Remus, this is- er- this is…" he trailed off. He couldn't for the life of him remember what this girl's name was. She glared at him. "Marlene," she growled. "My name's Marlene." She then got up and stormed away, leaving Remus and Sirius looking amused and embarrassed, respectively.

"I think you may have hurt her feelings, Sirius," Remus said, attempting a concerned look that would've been more effective if he wasn't smirking. Sirius smirked back. "That's okay. She wasn't my type anyway."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what _is_ your type, my dear Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled, stood up, and kissed Remus on the cheek. "I think you know."

* * *

**4. Upset Stomach**

James Potter's first thought when he saw Lily walk towards him down the aisle was that he was dreaming, that he couldn't possibly be this lucky.

His second thought was that he felt ill; very, violently, vomit-all-over-the-place ill. There was _no way_ that he could be lucky enough to marry Lily Evans, whom he had loved since he was twelve years old. People didn't just get lucky like that, especially not James Potter. "Hey, mate," he heard Sirius whisper, "you gonna be alright? You look a bit green." James nodded, not trusting himself to keep his lunch down if he opened his mouth.

Before he realized it, Lily was right in front of him. _Oh god_, he thought, _this is it. This is where she realizes she's making a mistake. This is where_— Lily looked him in the eye and smiled, and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

Maybe people _did_ get lucky like that.**  


* * *

5. Mood Swings**

"Oliver? Love? Are you—?" Percy stopped dead as he saw the mess that greeted him as he walked into his flat. It looked as if someone had let a troll in and told him to have at it.

"Hey, Perce! How was…" He trailed off when he saw the anger in his boyfriend's eyes. "Uhm, work?" he finished, attempting to look as cute and apologetic as he possibly could.

"Oliver, what in Merlin's name happened here?" If there was ever a doubt in Oliver's mind that Percy was a Weasley, the deep shade of red that his face was becoming had scared it to death.

"Er, well, after practice, a couple of the guys came over to hang out, and, well, some of them got a little drunk. It's okay though!" He added when it looked like Percy was going to hurt him very badly. "I got them out of here before they did something really dumb, and I was just working on cleaning everything up and—" He was interrupted when the door slammed shut, and Percy was gone. Oliver sighed, and flopped down on the couch. He'd screwed up, and now Percy was mad, and he felt like an idiot.

He was going to get up and start cleaning so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch when Percy got home, when the door opened. Percy walked right over to him, laid down on the couch with his head in Oliver's lap, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Oliver. I just had a really bad day at work, and I just wanted to come home and relax, and I over reacted." He opened one eye. "Forgive me?"

Oliver smiled and started playing with a lock of Percy's hair. "Of course I do, love. Even if you are moodier than my sister during her—" he stopped when Percy opened both eyes to glare at him, and then he laughed. "Just joking, Perce. I love you." Percy smiled and closed his eyes again. "Love you too, Ol."


End file.
